captif
by newin38
Summary: Fic non-sorciers. Lorsque Harry se retrouve à la merci d'un Severus Rogue, expert en BDSM qu'est ce que cela va donner. Première fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : un nouveau départ

13 mai 2013

Qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouveau journal. Je profite donc d'être enfin installé dans mon appartement et heureux de mon job de stagiaire dans un cabinet d'avocat pour reprendre le fil de mes aventures. Je ne dis pas que ma vie est extraordinaire mais je pense qu'elle mérite d'être racontée ici.

Une petite présentation s'impose avant d'aller plus loin : je me prénomme Harry, j'ai 23 ans, cheveux châtains et un corps que les filles ont tendance à qualifier d'attirant. Au point de vue caractériel, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement marcher dessus mais en présence de mes amis je deviens une crème prêt à les aider dès qu'ils ont besoin.

Voilà donc le plan de ma vie actuelle. Ah, oui, j'oubliais. J'ai également quelques tendances paranoïaques et comme j'ai eu l'impression d'être observé en rentrant, j'essaye de me calmer pour ne pas trop y penser.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des courses à faire.

A demain.

14 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Une fois de plus je viens de rentrer du travail et je me pose quelques questions puisqu'aujourd'hui encore je me suis senti détaillé. J'ai pourtant observé attentivement toutes les voitures qui étaient le long de la route mais aucune ne m'a paru suspecte. J'imagine que c'est une fois de plus un effet de mon imagination. A part ça ma journée a été tranquille sauf que j'ai dû plusieurs fois supporter des appels de clients mécontents à cause de la longueur des procédures dans lesquelles ils sont parfois engagés. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose moi.

Enfin bref je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant (enfin jusqu'à demain pour te raconter une fois de plus mes aventures de cache-cache avec je ne sais qui). A demain.

15 mai 2013

Je suis suivi, c'est certain. Trois fois dans la journée je suis sûr d'avoir vu cet ersatz d'homme aux cheveux gras dans les mêmes magasins que moi. Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis fou et que des hommes aux cheveux gras il y en a à tous les coins de rues mais au fond de moi je sens que quelque chose n'est pas loin de se préparer. Je vais ouvrir l'œil et je me demande même si je ne devrais pas me munir d'un couteau pointu que j'emporterais toujours avec moi. Arrête de rire je te jure que c'est vrai, je ne suis pas fou. C'est facile pour toi tu existes dès que mon stylo plume se pose sur toi. Le reste du temps tu restes dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et tu attends sagement que je vienne te raconter ma vie. Je sais que tu t'en moque de ce que je peux écrire mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi pour me rassurer. Apparemment tu n'as pas l'air très motivé pour ça alors je vais plutôt aller prendre un bain pour me relaxer avant d'aller dormir.

A demain.

16 mai 2013

C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas vu d'homme aux cheveux gras de toute la journée. Je ne sais pas si je préfère ça à la sensation d'être observé, épié et détaillé dès que je descends de mon bus. Le trajet a été trop calme pour que ça soit normal. Demain, ma vie va basculer je le sens. Ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi mais je suis à un tournant de ma vie.

Mon dieu si quelqu'un lisait ces lignes, cette personne pourrait douter de ma santé mentale et m'envoyer directement en hôpital psychiatrique pour mon bien-être intérieur. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me focaliser sur des impressions qui de toute façon ne sont pas réelles. Trêve de plaisanterie ma douche m'attend avant la dernière journée de ma semaine.

A demain, mon journal adoré.

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui en compte dix. C'est ma première fiction donc avoir vos commentaires seraient un plus pour moi. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les premiers chapitres ne seront pas très long le temps que l'histoire se mette en place. Dernier point je suis du genre à faire très attention aux fautes d'orthographe donc si vous en voyez merci de me le dire pour que je puisse rectifier tout de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : où suis-je ?

19 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Voilà trois jours que je n'ai pas pu écrire et crois-moi que je suis vraiment désolé de ce petit contretemps involontaire. Néanmoins je suis quand même bien content de pouvoir te remplir à nouveau (il faut croire que finalement ce tortionnaire n'est pas si méchant que ça puisqu'il a pensé à t'emmener pour que je continue à me livrer à toi).

Par où commencer ? Ma vie a été chamboulée en trois jours sans que je ne demande rien. Cela doit être un peu confus pour toi alors je vais reprendre du début.

Vendredi je rentrais tranquillement du travail avec de la musique dans mon casque. Concentré sur la musique je n'ai pas entendu la voiture se garer derrière moi. Cet homme aux cheveux gras est venu se poser devant moi ce qui m'a poussé à enlever mon casque, pensant qu'il voulait un renseignement. Il m'a souri et m'a dit bonjour Harry, créant ma surprise. Cependant je n'ai pas pu lui demander comment il connaissait mon prénom puisqu'un homme m'a posé sur la bouche un mouchoir qui sentait le chloroforme et je me suis évanoui avant d'avoir pu dire un mot.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'avais la tête qui pesait une tonne et je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais à bord d'un avion, solidement attaché au fauteuil. L'homme aux cheveux gras était assis devant moi et après quelques minutes de silence où j'ai pu le détailler, il s'est présenté. J'ai donc appris qu'il s'appelait Severus et que l'homme qui pilotait l'avion était son majordome Drago. J'ai essayé de parler mais j'avais la bouche tellement pâteuse que je n'ai réussi qu'à faire des petits gémissements. Il m'a rassuré sur ce petit désagrément qui disparaîtrait assez rapidement selon lui. J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il m'avait enlevé puisque malgré mon cerveau tournant au ralenti je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas là juste pour faire un petit tour en avion. Il m'a affirmé que j'aurais les réponses à mes questions en temps et en heures mais qu'il était important que je dorme puisque le voyage devait durer encore plusieurs heures. J'étais tellement fatigué que je suis retombé dans les bras de Morphée aussi sec.

Je me suis réveillé dans une cage où je ne pouvais même pas déplier mes jambes complètement. J'ai très vite réalisé que j'étais nu et cette constatation m'a horrifié. J'ai essayé de savoir où j'étais mais les souvenirs étaient flous et la seule chose dont je me rappelais était cet homme et le fauteuil de l'avion où j'étais attaché. Mes poignets étaient liés aux barreaux de la cage ce qui réduisait considérablement les champs des mouvements possibles. J'ai ensuite pris conscience du bout de scotch qui me recouvrait la bouche et qui m'empêchait donc de crier. Je suis resté une heure voire deux à tenter d'entendre un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Les planches de bois disposées autour de la cage ne me permettaient pas de détailler l'environnement dans lequel j'avais été abandonné. J'ai commencé à paniquer en imaginant rester coincé ici et mourir dans une cage inconnue de tous mais l'ouverture du couvercle de la cage m'a rassuré. Drago m'a donné une assiette de soupe en me disant de bien la manger puisque je n'aurais pas d'autres repas avant le lendemain. Il a pris le temps de retirer le scotch avant de refermer le couvercle et de me laisser une nouvelle fois seul avec mes idées et ma soupe qui ne me paraissait pas très consistante. Les heures passaient lentement et je n'avais plus conscience de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. J'ai dû me rendormir puisque j'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti la cage être soulevée. Les personnes qui me portaient ont reposé la cage sur le sol avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et de défaire les liens qui me maintenaient attaché à la cage. J'ai ainsi vu le visage de deux jeunes hommes habillés comme des domestiques. Parmi eux j'ai reconnu Drago et j'étais content d'avoir au moins un visage à peu près familier. Son partenaire m'a dit de me lever ce qui a nécessité son intervention, mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids. J'ai ainsi découvert un salon décoré de manière très chic comme si je me trouvais dans un château ayant appartenu à une famille bourgeoise. Un canapé et quelques fauteuils moelleux permettaient de s'asseoir tandis qu'une table en marbre servait sans doute à l'étude des centaines de livres que recelait la bibliothèque me faisant décrocher un sourire en imaginant ma meilleure amie Hermione baver devant tout ces ouvrages. Après avoir détaillé la pièce, le majordome m'a sorti de la caisse avant de me forcer à m'agenouiller, m'intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Sachant l'état dans laquelle mes jambes étaient, cette remarque m'a fait sourire mais quand une porte s'est ouverte derrière moi j'ai retrouvé un visage sérieux. Severus s'est avancé et s'est assis devant moi sur un fauteuil. Il m'a salué avant de me demander comment je me sentais physiquement. Je l'ai regardé méchamment, ne répondant pas à sa question. Il a souri et m'a expliqué que je lui appartenais dès à présent et que je devrai faire tout ce qu'il me donnerait comme ordre. Sa réflexion m'a fait rire ce que j'ai immédiatement regretté quand je l'ai vu se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis retrouvé à nouveau enfermé dans la cage et transporté je ne sais où. Le temps s'est comme suspendu pendant que je restais dans cette cage mais le rythme des vagues me berçait et me permettait de m'assoupir. La nuit était tombée quand j'ai à nouveau pu sortir de la cage suite à l'injonction de Severus. La pièce où j'étais m'était inconnue mais sur une table j'ai vite reconnu ta couverture et contre toute attente Severus m'a laissé seul en me disant d'écrire ma journée et d'en profiter avant une journée du lendemain qui serait marquée par ma première leçon en tant que soumis comme il dit. Les paroles de cette après-midi me sont revenues et j'ai su que j'allais les regretter. Il est maintenant temps pour moi de te laisser je suis fatigué mais j'espère pouvoir me confier à toi demain du moins si ce malade ne me tue pas.

A demain.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont envoyé une review sachez que pour une personne comme moi qui se lance dans la publication c'est très important d'avoir les retours aussi bien positifs que négatifs.

Pour répondre à Céline, je pense que tu auras compris que je vais publier tous les samedis et pour rassurer tout le monde je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est déjà terminée et que vous n'aurez donc pas à craindre un arrêt de la fiction en plein milieu.

Merci encore à tous pour vos mises en favoris ou en alerte ainsi que pour vos reviews. Bonne journée à tous et à samedi prochain


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : face à face musclé

20 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Je ne sais pas encore si ce que j'ai vécu est réel mais les mots qui défilent en boucle dans mon cerveau me prouvent que je n'ai pas rêvé le dur moment que j'ai dû passer aujourd'hui. Pour que tu comprennes cette remarque je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai vécu.

Je me suis réveillé une nouvelle fois en sentant la cage bouger, pressentant que je ne tarderai pas à me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Severus. Me préparant mentalement à ce que je pourrai subir je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite quand le couvercle de la cage s'est ouvert me laissant deviner le visage des deux domestiques fixés sur moi. Une nouvelle fois je me suis retrouvé agenouillé les mains liés devant moi par une corde nouée assez bizarrement. Je n'avais donc aucune chance de le défaire et quelque chose me disait aussi que je n'avais pas intérêt à le faire. Je suis resté quelques minutes dans cette position essayant d'entendre des pas puisque la pièce était totalement plongée dans le noir. Les secondes se sont égrenées doucement et bientôt, je n'ai plus senti mes pieds. J'ai commencé également à frissonner puisque depuis mon arrivée je dois te signaler que je n'ai toujours pas remis une seule fois des vêtements. Au bout d'une attente interminable, les rideaux se sont ouverts d'un coup ce qui m'a obligé à plisser les yeux et à tourner la tête pour ne pas rencontrer les rayons du soleil. J'ai aperçu avec stupeur que Severus était déjà là et je me suis demandé comment il était arrivé là. Severus a une nouvelle fois pris la parole mais la voix qu'il utilisait me montrait qu'il était plongé dans une colère sourde mais sous contrôle. Je me suis ratatiné sur place au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers moi. De son discours je n'ai retenu qu'une phrase : « tu es à moi, c'est comme ça et pas autrement ». Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire un mot que je me suis retrouvée à quatre pattes, voyant Drago s'approcher avec une cravache puis la donner à Severus. Un instant plus tard le premier coup s'est écrasé sur mes fesses m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Les coups se sont succédés à une vitesse folle ne me laissant aucun moment de répit ni aucune chance de m'enfuir, mes mains étant fermement tenues par Drago. Mon cul est rapidement devenu brûlant comme si je venais d'être marqué à vif et j'ai su que j'allais le sentir pendant plusieurs jours. Le dernier coup est arrivé pourtant et il m'a fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer. Severus s'est remis à me parler en me disant qu'il me suivait depuis un petit moment et qu'il savait pratiquement tout de ma vie : mon enfance passée seul avec une mère droguée, un père qui m'a abandonné à la naissance pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de moi, les petites copines enchaînées qui m'ont plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose et le job de stagiaire que j'occupe depuis peu. Le choix était simple : soit je restais avec lui pour vivre une relation totalement décomplexée qui me ferais grandir dans le respect et l'amour, soit je retournais en France reprendre le cours de ma vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je dois te dire que le choix me parait très compliqué et ces mots résonnent tellement dans ma tête que ça me fatigue. Je crois que je vais aller dormir de toute façon je préfère ça plutôt que de rester assis sur cette chaise tentant d'oublier la douleur qui me donne l'impression d'avoir eu les fesses sciées en deux.

A demain mon journal adoré.

Voilà le 3ème chapitre de captif. Certains vont sûrement me faire la remarque que ce chapitre est un peu court mais à partir du chapitre 5 les chapitres seront un peu plus long et passeront à quelque chose de vraiment plus long à partir du chapitre 7.

je passe maintenant aux réponses des reviews des guests :

breizh : bonjour et tout d'abord merci pour ta review malheureusement toute la fiction est écrit sous la forme d'un journal intime et j'espère que l'histoire te permettra d'oublier ce format. j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. bonnes fêtes de noël et à samedi prochain.

Batuk :bonjour à toi aussi et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, je comprends que tu puisses être un peu sceptique et j'espère que ce chapitre certes un peu court t'aura permis d'être un peu plus emballée par l'histoire. Quant à la forme journal intime j'ai eu tout de suite cette idée puisqu'il y a cette impression de dialogue permanent entre lui et son journal et plus précisément entre lui et son harry profond. je te souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes et à la semaine prochaine.

Celine : je comprends que tu puisses être sur ta faim mais petit à petit les chapitres vont devenir plus long plus explicites et l'histoire sera vraiment plus plaisante à lire. merci en tout cas pour ta review, passe de bonnes fêtes et à samedi prochain.

ankana87 : salut et merci de ta review c'est vrai qu'il a de quoi être perdu et à sa place je serais inquiète aussi. Néanmoins personne ne va mourir bien au contraire ^^. j'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'aura plu, passe de bonnes fêtes et à samedi prochain.

nepheria4: je te sens un peu sceptique dans ta review et j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te donnera envie de continuer à lire ma fiction. passe de bonne fêtes et à samedi prochain.

Angel : salut et merci de ta review qui me fait très plaisir j'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira lui aussi joyeuses fêtes de noël et à samedi prochain.

Merci à tout ceux qui laissent une review que ce soit pour m'encourager, me poser des questions ou même me dire que ce que j'écris mériterait de terminer à la poubelle je prends tout ^^. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël, ne soyez pas trop gâtés et à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

21 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai l'impression qu'un autre que moi a pris possession de mon esprit et ne cesse de me murmurer que ma place est ici, auprès de lui et que j'y serais bien. Toute la journée je suis resté dans ma cage n'ayant que quelques contacts avec les domestiques qui me servaient le repas et qui me permettaient de soulager ma vessie de temps à autre. J'ai mis à profit tout le reste du temps pour dormir ou réfléchir à cette proposition que Severus m'a fait la veille et je dois dire que j'ai encore plus l'esprit embrumé que je ne l'avais auparavant. Il a bien évidemment raison de me dire que rien ne m'attends en France mais je ne parviens pas à savoir si je peux être heureux ici ou non. Je ne sais pas en quoi consisterai mon « travail » ou même si je serai heureux de le faire. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et je crois qu'en parler n'arrange rien puisque je me rends compte de tout ce que cela implique et tout ce que je ne soupçonne pas encore. Aide moi, dis-moi quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation qui me parait inextricable. Heureusement que tu es là quand même je me demande ce que je ferai si je ne t'avais pas sous la main pour me permettre d'évacuer tout ce que je ressens et ce que je vis. C'est quand même là que je me rends compte à quel point il a été particulièrement attentif à mon bien-être ce qui montre que ce n'est pas une personne totalement à l'ouest et qui pourrait profiter de moi en toute liberté. Pour preuve je suis nu toute la journée et je n'ai encore jamais subi de caresses ou autres. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau pourraient me faire… je deviens vraiment dingue pour penser aussi simplement à une personne que je ne connais que depuis quelques jours. Je ne suis pas non plus totalement fou puisqu'en sa présence j'ai quand même du mal à rester calme et à ne pas avoir peur de lui. Quand je vois ce dont il a été capable de faire avec une simple cravache, je n'ose guère imaginer le résultat avec un fouet ou que sais-je d'autre. C'est vraiment trop confus.

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ça vaudra mieux pour mon esprit torturé.

A demain mon journal adoré.

Noël oblige plus la taille de ce chapitre qui est vraiment ridicule je vous mets le 5ème chapitre à la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici comme prévu le deuxième chapitre de ce jour en guise de cadeau de Noël (comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà été gâtés ^^)

Je tiens cependant à prévenir les personnes lisant ce chapitre qu'il y a également un **lemon explicite** dans ce chapitre donc les personnes qui n'aiment pas lire des récits de relations homosexuelles, vous êtes prévenus.

P.S je viens juste de réaliser que je n'ai jamais fait de disclaimer alors comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent avec quoique ça serait pas mal (s'il vous plait mes enfants ils ont pas le manger)

22 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Mon choix est fait. Je reste avec lui. Mon cerveau avait encore des réticences quand je me suis réveillé ce matin mais mon corps a parlé pour moi et je dois me rendre à l'évidence que même si les premiers jours ici n'ont pas été très heureux, l'avenir sera différent. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que je me décide à faire ce choix et je te rassure puisque je suis venu écrire pour te raconter ma journée plaisir.

Comme je viens de te le dire les questions étaient encore nombreuses quand je me suis levé. J'ai pu déjeuner hors de la cage pour une fois et j'en ai profité pour m'étirer et faire le point sur ce que je comptais faire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir très longtemps puisqu'un des domestiques est venu me chercher, me nouant les mains dans le dos avant de me dire de le suivre. J'ai pour la première fois découvert la maison où j'étais retenu et j'ai constaté avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait pas une pièce qui ne donnait pas sur une plage de sable blanc. Je suis ensuite arrivé dans le salon, constatant que Severus était déjà là. Je me suis agenouillé pour répondre à son ordre et après avoir répondu à quelques questions concernant ma nuit et mon petit déjeuner, la discussion s'est orientée vers mon choix. Severus a rapidement compris au vu de mon regard que ce choix m'inquiétait un peu et j'ai donc pu confier mes craintes de ne pas être heureux et de ne pas savoir exactement en quoi consisterait ma tâche. J'ai donc appris que je lui servirai de jouet sexuel mais également que je devrai subir tous les tourments qui lui donnerai envie à savoir fessées, séances de martinet ou de cravache. Je pourrai également recevoir de la cire de bougie sur mon corps, ou encore me retrouver avec des pinces sur les tétons et les testicules. Sur le coup je me suis dit que je ne supporterai jamais tout ça et une fois de plus il est intervenu pour me rassurer en me disant que je pourrai toujours arrêter la séance si je le souhaitais. Nous avons ensuite parlé de ma crainte de ne pas être heureux à ses côtés et il m'a rassuré une fois encore en me disant qu'il n'était pas un tortionnaire et qu'il ferait en sorte que je profite autant que lui de cette relation hors norme. J'ai ensuite pris conscience du fait que j'allais devoir accepter la présence d'un homme moi qui n'ai jamais eu aucune attirance à tendance masculine. Évoquant avec lui cette nouvelle hésitation, il m'a souris avant d'appeler le domestique qui est venu me déposer un bandeau sur les yeux avant de m'emmener je ne sais où.

Je me suis retrouvé allongé sur un lit les bras et jambes maintenus par des cordes aux quatre extrémités du lit, incapable de bouger. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que je sente le lit s'affaisser sur ma droite me faisant comprendre que Severus venait de s'allonger à mes côtés. Ses mains se sont mises à me caresser et j'ai très vite mis de côté mes très nombreuses protestations pour me concentrer sur les caresses. J'ai relâché la pression et je me suis laissé aller ce qu'il a dû remarquer puisque l'une des mains s'est faite plus pressante sur ma verge. J'ai senti en même temps un premier doigt s'introduire dans mon anus et commencer des doux va et vient pour me permettre de m'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Un deuxième doigt a fait son entrée et les mouvements se sont intensifiés tout en restant désespérément lents. Je ne voulais pas réclamer mais j'ai vite compris que si je ne le faisais pas, la torture serait encore plus longue. J'ai donc demandé à ce que les mouvements deviennent plus rapides provoquant la satisfaction de Severus qui m'a félicité et m'a encouragé à me lâcher encore plus. Perdant totalement le contrôle je me suis mise à gémir avec force en sentant un troisième doigt entrer dans mon intimité pour commencer un ballet rythmé avec les deux autres. Lorsque ces trois doigts ont touché pour la première fois ma prostate je n'ai pu retenir un cri de pure extase. Sentant la délivrance proche, Severus m'a précisé que je devais lui demander l'autorisation avant de jouir ce que j'ai fait ne réfléchissant plus à ce qui se passait. J'ai senti le bandeau m'être enlevé des yeux, le découvrant au-dessus de moi, ses mains sur mon sexe et en moi me menant à la délivrance. J'ai joui longuement en le regardant droit dans les yeux à la fois heureux et terriblement honteux d'avoir pu dépasser cette appréhension. Après m'avoir embrassé le front, il est reparti, laissant au domestique le soin de me détacher et de me ramener dans ma « chambre ».

Je venais à peine de m'allonger que les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mon visage et maudissant mon corps qui avait pris trop de plaisir à ses caresses. J'avais l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître et à force de remises en questions j'ai vite été convaincu que ça n'était pas moi qui avait mal réagi, c'est plutôt ce traître qui m'a forcé à ressentir des choses terriblement bonnes. Mon après-midi a ensuite commencé avec la visite de la bibliothèque dans laquelle j'ai pu choisir plusieurs livres notamment l'un d'eux qui m'a troublé à la lecture et qui s'intitule « histoire d'O » et que j'ai dévoré en quelques heures tellement je l'ai trouvé captivant même si certains passages m'ont un peu refroidi puisque ce roman parle d'une femme qui devient soumise à un homme pour faire plaisir à son mari et qui se retrouve marquée au fer rouge (mon dieu dites-moi que je ne vivrai jamais ça avec lui même si je pense qu'après la discussion de ce matin, je n'ai plus rien à craindre). J'ai également commencé un livre assez détaillé sur l'art du bondage que je serai probablement amenée à pratiquer avec lui et dont les images ne m'ont pas laissées insensible. A présent je termine ma rédaction avant d'aller prendre une douche pour être propre avant le repas du soir et la nuit qui s'annonce marquée d'un sommeil profond.

Je te laisse mon journal adoré. A demain.

j'en profite pour dire à tout ceux qui me laissent une review un énorme merci et le souhait de bien terminer l'année 2013.

A l'année prochaine les gens


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et comme c'est la coutume Bonne année 2014 à vous tous qui me suivez. j'espère que vous êtes bien préparés pour affronter cette année afin qu'elle soit marquée par la réussite.

Assez de blabla je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 intitulé l'acceptation. Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

23 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Au moment où je t'écris, un collier orne mon cou, signe de cette journée où j'ai pris ma place aux pieds de celui que je dois désormais appeler mon Maitre. Comme je te l'ai annoncé hier les sensations que j'ai découvertes ont été la preuve que malgré que mon arrivée ici ait été difficile, j'ai le sentiment en Sa présence que je peux me laisser aller et me sentir protégé. C'est donc marqué par la certitude de vouloir aller plus loin dans cette relation que j'ai démarré ma journée, réveillé une fois de plus par un domestique qui est venu me faire sortir de ma cage habituelle.

j'ai pu avaler un petit déjeuner rapide avant de me retrouver une nouvelle fois en face de celui qui n'était pas encore mon Maitre mais qui n'allait pas tarder à le devenir. Sans ordre préalable, je me suis agenouillé et j'ai attendu qu'Il dise quelque chose ce qui n'a pas tardé à venir puisque Sa voix a résonné doucement pour me saluer, salut auquel j'ai bien évidemment répondu. Severus a repris la parole pour me poser quelques questions sur ma nuit et mon après-midi de la veille et j'ai donc profité de ce sujet pour Lui dire mon intérêt sur le bondage et l'histoire « d'O ». Comprenant rapidement où je voulais en venir, Severus a été une fois de plus très direct pour me demander si mon choix était fait, question auquel j'ai répondu par l'affirmative. Le temps m'a paru se suspendre pendant quelques secondes avant que les mots ne sortent de mes lèvres pour confier ma décision de devenir à Lui. Il m'a appelé à me rapprocher de Lui ce que j'ai fait à quatre pattes suite à Son injonction. je me suis remis à genou, le regard toujours baissé vers le sol et je n'ai donc pas pu voir Sa main se poser sur ma joue dans une caresse tendre, avec les mots « bienvenue chez Moi » se glissant tranquillement dans mon oreille. j'ai su rapidement que Ses mains seraient comme des poisons pour moi, le plaisir que je ressentais à recevoir cette caresse étant au delà de la normale.

La discussion a repris et N/nous avons pu commencer à discuter du « contrat » qui N/nous lierai. j'ai ainsi appris que je ne devrais jamais me sentir obligé de faire quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas et que mes arguments seraient toujours entendus même si la décision Lui reviendrait toujours. j'ai également appris qu'à tout instant je pourrai formuler le vœu de partir de cette île et de rentrer en France si je venais à ne plus me sentir bien dans cette relation qui N/nous unit tous les deux. j'ai donc une fois de plus été rassuré d'apprendre que malgré ma condition de soumis je pourrai clairement arrêter tout ça d'un claquement de doigt. j'ai ensuite eu le droit à une liste non exhaustive de mes droits et de mes devoirs et j'ai surtout retenu que je devais toujours Le vouvoyer et L'appeler Maitre. Tu t'étonnes sans doute des majuscules que j'utilise quand je parle de Lui et c'est aussi une de Ses exigences même si en contrepartie, Il m'autorise à garder secret le contenu de ces pages que j'ai commencé à noircir d'encre il y a seulement dix jours. mon quotidien sera maintenant modifié puisqu'au lieu de dormir dans une cage je disposerai de ma propre pièce à proximité de la chambre de mon Maitre afin de pouvoir Le satisfaire en toute heure du jour et de la nuit. je devrai penser à Son plaisir avant de penser au mien et chaque faute sera suivie d'une punition décidée par Lui. j'ai également une liste avec des pratiques bdsm à classer suivant mes goûts, liste que je devrai Lui remettre le plus rapidement possible pour que N/nous puissions en parler et négocier suivant ce qu'Il jugera intéressant de me faire faire. je ne vais pas écrire ici tous mes devoirs mais j'espère néanmoins m'en rappeler dans l'ensemble pour ne pas risquer de Le décevoir. Concernant mes droits, celui qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est de pouvoir continuer à me confier à toi pour te faire vivre cette expérience hors norme que je suis en train de vivre et qui promet d'être très intéressante. j'ai également le droit à l'erreur comme me l'a répété plusieurs fois mon Maitre même si, étant de nature exigeant, faire des erreurs est forcément signe d'échec pour moi et me sentir dans cette position n'est pas vraiment mon passe-temps favori. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué j'ai également le droit de partir ou de stopper une séance si jamais je ne me sens pas à l'aise et j'ai également le droit de rester au lit si jamais mon état physique n'est pas au mieux.

Après la lecture de tous ces droits, Maitre m'a expliqué que je pourrai avoir également des devoirs à réaliser qu'ils soient écrits ou pratiques. j'aurai donc à écrire un texte qu'Il appelle profession de foi et dans lequel je devrais expliquer mon choix de rester avec Lui et Lui rendre hommage pour qu'Il puisse être fier de Son soumis. Après cette discussion et quelques questions que j'ai pu poser, Severus a fait appeler Drago qui est revenu avec une boite carrée dans les mains pour Lui donner. Il a placé la boite à portée de ma vue avant de l'ouvrir me dévoilant un magnifique collier noir en cuir. Il m'a expliqué que je devrais désormais porter ce collier jour et nuit et qu'il serait le signe de mon appartenance. Les larmes prêtes à couler, je me suis retourné afin qu'Il le dépose autour de mon cou. j'ai fait demi-tour une nouvelle fois et Il s'est levé de Son fauteuil avant que je ne puisse me lever à mon tour. j'ai fondu dans Ses bras et mon Maitre s'est fait un plaisir de me serrer dans une accolade bien virile. j'ai profité de ce premier "câlin" avec mon Maitre avant de me décoller de Son corps.

Le domestique est venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans ma nouvelle chambre et c'est avec un baiser sur Sa main que je l'ai suivi. j'ai donc emprunté un nouveau dédale de couloirs avant que le domestique ne s'arrête devant une porte en acajou. Après l'avoir ouverte, il s'est écarté pour me laisser découvrir ma chambre seul. Le premier meuble que j'ai remarqué était un canapé capable de se transformer en clic-clac plutôt facilement comme me l'a montré Drago . A ma gauche un bureau en métal ajoutait une touche studieuse à cette pièce et j'ai su désormais que la plupart de mes devoirs se feraient sur ce bureau. Enfin, de l'autre côté de la pièce, une grande armoire a attiré mon attention et plus particulièrement ma curiosité quand j'ai vu qu'un cadenas empêchait l'ouverture des portes. La voix de mon Maitre s'est fait entendre derrière moi pour me signaler qu'Il était le seul à avoir la clé et que je ne tarderai pas à découvrir les trésors cachés à l'intérieur. j'ai ensuite eu quelques minutes pour Lui confier ma joie de vivre désormais dans cette chambre avant qu'Il ne me dirige vers Son antre. Ma chambre, plutôt colorée par des couleurs grises, noires et blanches, contrastait avec l'unicité du bordeaux de cette pièce qui donnait l'impression d'un havre de paix. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, enfermé quelque part entre ces quatre murs pour permettre à la magie de prendre place. La décoration était plutôt zen et je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir une licorne passer la tête par la porte fenêtre qui donnait là aussi sur une plage de sable blanc. Maitre m'a ensuite guidé à ma douche et je n'ai pas été surprise de voir que la porte était transparente et permettait donc d'admirer la vue de mon corps nu lors de mes douches. La visite a continué par mon dressing qui dispose principalement de costumes classes pour les soirées où je devrais servir de domestique quand mon Maitre recevra du monde. N/nous avons continué à marcher et la pièce suivante me concernait également puisque N/nous sommes rentrés dans la cuisine où je devrais préparer moi-même les repas de mon Maitre. Encore une fois, le soleil rentrait de tous les côtés et donnait une luminosité intéressante à la pièce. La vue était là aussi splendide, l'océan étant à quelques mètres à peine. J'ai remarqué une table à l'abri sous un palmier et mon Maitre m'a appris que je devrai Lui servir le petit déjeuner sur cette table ou de temps en temps dans Sa chambre. La visite s'est terminée par la salle de bain de mon Maitre dans laquelle je serais autorisé à rentrer de manière très exceptionnelle pour faire le ménage et c'est là que j'ai réellement compris mon statut de soumis. Maitre m'a laissé rejoindre ma chambre m'informant que je prendrai mes repas dans ma chambre sauf lorsqu'Il en décidera autrement et je devrais évidemment prendre mon repas avant le Sien au cas où je serai appelée dans Sa chambre pour une séance. je suis également libre de gérer mon emploi du temps comme je le souhaite mais je dois toujours faire en sorte que les repas soient prêts pour l'heure demandée et exécuter un certain nombre de tâches ménagères quotidiennement. Ce règlement est valable dès demain et je sens déjà que les journées ne vont pas être de tout repos. Il est maintenant temps pour moi de te laisser je dois encore remplir le questionnaire avec mes limites et comme les pratiques sont nombreuses je pense que je vais y passer un certain temps et je n'aimerais pas décevoir mon Maitre pour le premier exercice qu'Il me donne.

A demain mon journal adoré.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. j'espère que vous allez bien et que la reprise des cours n'a pas été trop compliquée pour ceux concernés. Voilà comme prévu le septième chapitre qui s'intitule la découverte des limites. A partir de là, les chapitres seront plus long qu'avant. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

P.S : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :'(

27 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas pu t'écrire pour cause de séances assez intenses pendant ces derniers jours. Comme tu le sais, je suis novice en matière de soumission et je ne savais donc pas ce que je pouvais supporter ou non. Afin de le juger par Lui-même, mon Maitre a voulu évaluer ma résistance à la douleur et définir mes limites dans tous les domaines que N/nous serions amenés à aborder à travers différentes séances. Voici donc le récit de ces derniers jours.

La journée a commencé aux alentours de 7 heures avec mon petit déjeuner que je me suis dépêchée d'avaler pour m'atteler à la préparation du repas de mon Maitre que j'ai pu servir une demi-heure après quand Il s'est réveillé. Restant à proximité de Lui pour subvenir à Ses besoins, j'ai ainsi pu savourer les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Il s'est ensuite retiré dans Sa chambre avec l'ordre de ne pas Le déranger et de m'atteler à mes tâches quotidiennes. Le balai a vite été passé pour me permettre de nettoyer le sol en profondeur. Une serpillière à la main et le balai dans l'autre, j'allais commencer le ménage quand le domestique est venu me chercher pour m'emmener, menottes aux poignets, dans Sa chambre. Par habitude je me suis agenouillé devant Lui avant de Lui baiser les pieds comme Il me l'a appris. En réponse à Son ordre , je me suis relevé et j'ai vu une chaîne pendre du plafond. Les menottes se sont rapidement retrouvées attachées à la chaîne avant que mon Maitre n'actionne un interrupteur pour élever mes bras au maximum, m'obligeant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Maitre est apparu avec un plateau en argent sur lequel trônait un martinet, un fouet, une cravache ainsi qu'une canne. Il a pris la parole pour m'expliquer le but de cette séance qui consistait à tester ma résistance à la douleur et dans ma tête j'ai forcément pensé que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps mais que j'irai le plus loin possible pour Lui. La position n'était pas simple à tenir et je me suis forcé à faire le vide dans ma tête pour ne pas me concentrer sur la gêne que je ressentais déjà. Les yeux hermétiquement clos, je n'ai donc pas vu mon Maitre se saisir de la cravache. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, la cravache a commencé sa caresse sur mes fesses avant de lancer quelques coups légers. La surprise m'a fait sursauter la première fois mais heureusement je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur. La notion de temps est devenue totalement superflue et les coups se suivaient à intervalles réguliers mais toujours de manière très légère. La cravache s'est ensuite déplacée pour se retrouver sur le devant de mon corps et dans ma tête j'ai su que mon sexe serait la prochaine victime de ces coups. C'est donc sans surprise que j'ai reçu l'ordre d'écarter mes jambes me laissant deviner que mon sexe allait goûter à cette légère douleur. Le temps que je me fasse à l'idée, la cravache avait déjà déposée sa marque sur mon gland et repartait vers mon torse. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti le coup arriver sur mes testicules, me faisant légèrement sursauter. La surprise a été de courte durée puisqu'après m'être réchauffé sous la caresse de la cravache, mon Maitre est entré en jeu avec le martinet. Une fois de plus, mon postérieur a été la cible des premiers coups qui se sont révélés plus douloureux que ceux de la cravache. Contrairement à la première fois, Maitre Severus est resté plus souvent sur cette zone et j'ai rapidement senti que mes fesses devenaient brûlantes et de plus en plus douloureuses. Les coups ont cessé me laissant quelque peu pantelant à l'image d'un pantin retenu par ses liens. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, mon sexe a été lui aussi témoin de la douleur provoquée par ces lanières frappant sans discontinuer ma chair. Les gémissements qui sortaient de ma gorge semblaient relativement faible en comparaison de la douleur que je ressentais. Seuls deux instruments sur quatre avaient été utilisés et je voulais déjà que ça s'arrête. C'est à ce moment que mon esprit s'est mis en marche et que j'ai réussi à comprendre ce que mon Maitre attendait de moi. Les yeux fermés je me suis créé un monde parallèle où la douleur n'existait plus pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. Sans que je m'en rende compte mon corps s'est détendu et j'ai subitement eu l'impression de flotter. La plus grosse surprise est venue quelques minutes après lorsque mon sexe a de nouveau subi la morsure du martinet mettant à mal ma stratégie d'évasion. Les coups se sont arrêtés et mon cerveau a une fois de plus repris le dessus me faisant dire un seul et unique mot : « encore ». Maitre Severus m'a demandé de répéter pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu et dans un gémissement j'ai renouvelé mon souhait de recevoir encore ces coups. Les endorphines produites grâce à cette douleur me maintenaient dans un état second et j'ai su que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là quand Il m'a montré le fouet qui allait lui aussi goûter à ma peau. Maitre m'a conseillé de rester bien droit puisque mon dos allait lui aussi être un « participant » de cette séance. Il a disparu de mon champ de vision pour commencer à distribuer Ses coups. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai entendu le sifflement d'un fouet avant que mon dos ne reçoive le premier coup. Là aussi la douleur était assez particulière puisqu'elle n'a duré que quelques secondes, le temps de laisser une première estafilade. Les deuxième et troisième coups ont été plus difficiles à supporter et j'ai remis en place ma stratégie pour m'évader mais j'ai vite regretté mon souhait de goûter encore à la douleur. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter et même si les coups n'étaient pas extrêmement fort, j'ai su que le fouet serait l'un de mes instruments maudis. Maitre a finalement stoppé Ses coups pour me laisser avec l'impression que je n'avais plus de dos et que ma peau allait sûrement se décoller. Dans ma tête je me disais qu'il ne me restait plus que la canne et que j'aurai fini mais je me demandais quand même comment je faisais pour tenir encore debout. Repassant devant moi, Il a passé Sa main sur ma joue et dans Son regard j'ai puisé le courage de terminer cette séance sans être obligé de Le supplier. La caresse du bambou sur ma peau était douce mais j'ai vite déchanté en sentant la canne s'abattre sur la peau rebondie de mes fesses. Ayant déjà été sollicitées par la cravache et le martinet, ma sensibilité était forcément plus forte et ce premier coup m'a fait l'effet d'une électrocution. Maitre a continué à alterner caresses et coups et j'essayais de tenir aussi longtemps que possible mais j'ai su que je n'arriverai pas à supporter deux autres coups. Un autre a suivi et la fatigue m'ayant totalement submergée, j'ai mis mes dernières forces pour ne pas m'écrouler et me blesser aux poignets. A ma grande surprise, les chaines se sont baissées et j'ai pu deviner la silhouette imposante de mon Maitre qui formait un cocon protecteur autour de moi au cas où je tomberais. Miraculeusement mes jambes ont tenu mais j'ai su que ça n'était que temporaire. Le lit de ma chambre m'appelait et je n'ai pu qu'esquisser un sourire quand mon Maitre m'a autorisé à aller dormir. Les pieds traînants, j'ai parcouru les quelques mètres séparant N/nos chambres en quelques minutes. Le lit me paraissait encore plus accueillant et c'est avec plaisir que j'ai rejoint le royaume de Morphée.

Ce n'est que 16h passé que j'ai ouvert les yeux sous la caresse des doigts de Drago qui me passait de la crème sur le dos et les fesses. Après m'avoir soigné le dos, j'ai tenté de me retourner pour être plus à l'aise mais cela a déclenché des douleurs semblables à mille couteaux pénétrant ma peau. Tant bien que mal, il a pu m'aider à me retourner et quand j'ai vu le plateau repas posé sur le bureau, je me suis demandé comment j'étais sensé marcher jusqu'au plateau. La faim a pris le dessus et je suis arrivé sur la chaise de mon bureau assez rapidement. Une assiette de pâtes améliorée à la sauce bolognaise me faisait face et j'ai mangé comme une personne qui n'avait pas eu de repas pendant plusieurs jours. L'eau aidait à faire passer le tout et plusieurs fois j'ai rigolé intérieurement en me faisant la réflexion que je mangeais à la même allure que les personnes âgées, ne voulant pas réveiller la douleur avec des gestes trop brusques. Severus est venu me rendre visite et quand Il a vu la difficulté que j'avais à me lever, Il m'a proposé de prendre une douche pour détendre mes muscles. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bains a été laborieux et j'ai béni mon absence de vêtements à enlever ce qui aurait représenté un véritable challenge pour moi. En revanche je ne voulais pas garder le collier et la présence de mon Maitre a été bénéfique en ce sens puisqu'Il a pu me le retirer. L'eau chaude sur ma peau m'a fait un bien fou comme si je sortais d'une longue période de coma et que je n'avais pas pu être lavée depuis tout ce temps. Très vite j'ai senti mes muscles se détendre et effacer légèrement la douleur. Maitre était avec moi et j'ai eu plaisir à le voir me laver le haut du corps avec un gant tout doux. La tentative de lavement de mes jambes a été plus compliquée puisque j'avais encore mal au dos mais je me suis forcé pour être propre. Voir mon Maitre aussi prévenant avec moi m'a fait du bien et m'a vraiment permis de comprendre partiellement la chance que j'ai de L'avoir rencontré. Le retour dans la chambre a été un peu plus simple et c'est en m'embrassant sur le front que j'ai vu mon Maitre partir de ma chambre avec l'ordre de me reposer. Me sentant prêt à fondre dans la couette, rejoindre Morphée n'a pas été compliqué.

A mon réveil le lendemain matin, mon ventre a été le premier à se manifester puisqu'ayant dormi d'une traite, le repas du soir avait sauté. Une fois de plus j'ai trouvé un plateau sur mon bureau mais avant de me ruer dessus j'ai testé la douleur de mes bras, jambes et dos. Après cette petite analyse j'ai vu que je pouvais marcher un peu mieux et que mon dos restait surtout la partie la plus douloureuse. Assis bien au fond de ma chaise et le dos bien droit, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avant d'aller préparer celui de mon Maitre. Croisant le domestique dans le couloir, il m'a informé que je devrais seulement déposer le plateau devant la porte pour ne pas Le déranger puisqu'Il était en compagnie de Drago. C'est donc un peu surpris par cet ordre que j'ai commencé à préparer le thé de mon Maitre en veillant à ne pas le laisser infuser trop longtemps. Comme convenu j'ai déposé dix minutes plus tard le plateau devant la porte de la chambre avant de passer à mes tâches ménagères. Ainsi je n'ai pas pu voir le plateau être pris dans la chambre mais c'est en passant la serpillière que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y était plus. Curieux de nature, j'ai tendu l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre mon Maitre et je n'ai pas été déçu puisqu'à peine collée à la porte, j'ai entendu quelqu'un jouir intensément et assez bruyamment. Un peu déçu qu'Il préfère Drago à moi, je suis reparti dans mon ménage en chantant pour ne plus penser à autre chose. Le temps que le sol soit à nouveau sec, je suis sorti sur la plage et la sensation du sable chaud et fin sous mes pieds a été vraiment salvatrice. Ne sachant pas l'heure, j'ai préféré rejoindre la cuisine en passant par la plage pour retrouver l'autre camarade de Drago et pendant quelques minutes nous avons discuté de son arrivée ici dans les mêmes conditions que moi à ceci près que mon Maitre ne s'est pas pas senti assez à l'aise avec lui et lui a proposé soit de rentrer soit de rester ici comme domestique, choix que je devrais peut être faire à mon tour s'Il ne veux plus de moi.

Le temps passant rapidement j'ai commencé à préparer le repas du midi mais Ron, le domestique, est revenu avec un post-it à la main avec le message : plateau devant la porte. Sans que je ne parvienne à m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai ressenti comme un coup de poignard en devinant les activités qui seraient celles de mon Maitre et de Drago pendant que je passerais mon temps à faire le ménage, les repas et toutes les autres occupations qui incombent à mon statut de soumis. Ne voulant pas laisser ma colère prendre le dessus, je me suis plongé totalement dans la confection du repas de mon Maitre pendant que Ron vaquait à ses occupations avec Albus, le troisième domestique. La musique a encore été un précieux allié puisque grâce au poste installé dans la cuisine, j'ai pu écouter la radio et oublier le scénario qui se jouait au même moment dans une chambre pas très loin. Une fois terminé, le plateau a trouvé sa place devant la porte de la chambre. Voulant apprendre un peu plus des pratiques bdsm, la bibliothèque a été mon refuge pour l'après midi et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu découvrir des termes que je ne connaissais pas et voir les accessoires qui peuvent être utilisés. C'est ainsi que je me suis rappelé de la profession de foi que j'avais à écrire et comme d'habitude quand je ne m'y attends pas, des millions de phrases ont envahies ma tête pour n'en sortir qu'une fois couchées sur papier. Dans un tiroir j'ai pu trouver des feuilles et des stylos et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé après une dizaine de jours passés en Sa compagnie à rendre hommage à mon Maitre même si plusieurs fois j'avais envie de tout arrêter pour Le forcer à sortir de Sa chambre et voir que j'existe. Pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai raturé, modifié des phrases, enlevé des mots pour mieux en rajouter après et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher quand j'ai mis un point final à ce texte. Le relisant une fois propre, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'étais déjà attachée à Lui et angoissé comme je le suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que c'était sûrement trop pour Lui et que j'allais Lui faire peur. Prenant ma feuille entre deux doigts, j'allais la déchirer quand Ron est apparu pour me dire de ne pas faire ça. Interloqué, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que lui aussi avait eu la même réaction que moi en se rendant compte de l'impact qu'Il avait pu avoir sur son cerveau. j'ai commencé à débattre avec lui mais les larmes se sont vite pointées et après une journée sans avoir vu mon Maitre, j'ai vu à quel point j'étais fragile et mentalement dépendant de Lui. Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur la disponibilité de Ron et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous sommes allés en cuisine, m'occupant personnellement du repas de mon Maitre et lui du notre. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite s'éclipser et le voir revenir avec un nouveau post-it que j'ai préféré ne pas lire sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y aurait d'inscrit dessus. Exécutant l'ordre donné par mon Maitre, je suis revenu dans la cuisine aussi sec pour continuer à oublier ce délaissement surprise de mon Maitre. Le repas s'est fait en silence du moins si l'on occultait les cris de Drago qui semblait jouir comme jamais il n'avait jouit. Sans un mot j'ai fait la vaisselle et c'est d'une tape dans le dos que Ron m'a laissé seul avec mes pensées tandis qu'Albus allait se balader sur la plage. Ne voulant pas dormir tout de suite j'ai fait un peu de rangement et pour ne pas entendre la joie de Drago, j'ai fait le choix de dormir sur la plage avec juste une serviette de bain pour me recouvrir.

Le soleil a été le premier témoin de mon réveil aux aurores et heureusement pour moi, le calme semblait être revenu dans la chambre mauve. Sifflotant un air de Korn, le petit déjeuner de mon Maitre a été rapidement préparé. Quand je suis revenu, mon sourire avait disparu en voyant un nouveau post-it sur la porte qui a fini en boule dans la poubelle. j'ai donc abandonné une nouvelle fois le plateau devant la porte avant d'aller contenter mon estomac qui lui, ne m'oubliait pas. La vaisselle a été rapide et j'ai donc pu rejoindre ma chambre pour la ranger et faire mon lit même si je regardais surtout l'armoire qui m'intrigue vraiment beaucoup. Une douche a suivi pour se rincer de la nuit sur la plage et soulager encore un peu ma douleur dorsale. Albus et Ron m'ont ensuite expliqué le fonctionnement de la machine à laver, ce qu'il fallait mettre ensemble ou non et grâce à eux j'ai pu passer une matinée assez remplie. ma passion pour les crêpes est revenue et pour varier un peu j'ai préparé suffisamment de pâte à crêpe pour régaler un régiment. Voulant connaître les goûts de mon Maitre, j'ai dû demander à Ron de m'éclairer et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à faire des crêpes aux œufs et au gruyère. Le plateau a rejoins à nouveau le palier de la chambre de mon Maitre et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je me suis occupé de nos crêpes. Sans vouloir me vanter, elles étaient encore une fois délicieuses et j'ai gardé de côté un certain nombre de crêpes pour le goûter. Le ménage ayant été fait, l'appel de l'eau a été plus fort que tout et c'est tout nu que je me suis jeté dans l'océan pacifique avec un masque et un tuba. L'eau était tellement claire que j'ai pu apercevoir rapidement des poissons de toutes les couleurs. Je suis resté en surface pour ne pas les effrayer mais la magie était quand même au rendez-vous. Le temps passant plutôt vite, il était plus que temps de préparer le repas de mon Maitre quand je suis sorti. Après m'être séché les cheveux, j'ai rejoint la cuisine afin de nourrir mon Maitre après deux jours complets sans L'avoir vu. j'y ai quand même mis du cœur pour bien Lui montrer que je continuais à faire mes tâches correctement malgré le manque flagrant d'attention qu'Il avait à mon égard et même sans avoir de post-it pour me le signifier, j'ai déposé une nouvelle fois le plateau devant la porte. Ron a encore été sympa puisqu'il s'est proposé pour me mettre de la crème dans le dos et la douleur étant toujours présente, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Le repas a été calme si l'on omet certains bruits qui ne laissaient pas la place au doute concernant les activités de mon Maitre et de Drago, et sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes ont commencé à couler. Ron était forcément gêné de me voir comme ça et avec Albus, ils m'ont proposé de faire un feu de camp sur la plage pour parler de tout et de rien en mangeant des chamallows. La proposition était plaisante mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul. Une fois dans mon lit, les larmes ont continué à couler encore et encore et au beau milieu de la nuit j'ai dû me lever pour prendre un doliprane dans la salle de bain pour calmer le mal de crâne que j'avais à force de trop pleurer. Ne voulant pas dormir je suis allé m'allonger sur le sable les pieds dans l'eau à contempler les étoiles magnifiques qui ornaient le ciel. N'ayant jamais pris le temps de faire cette simple chose, je me suis senti pour la première fois de ma vie tout petit face à cette immensité qui nous entoure. L'eau fraîche me faisait du bien et j'ai donc passé ma nuit ici à regarder les étoiles disparaître petit à petit pour annoncer le jour levant. Forcément fatigué de ma nuit blanche, la décision de partir était bien ancrée dans ma tête et c'est avec cette pensée à l'esprit que j'ai préparé ce que je pensais être le dernier petit déjeuner de mon Maitre. Voulant L'informer de ma décision, j'ai préparé le plateau sauf qu'au lieu de repartir dans la cuisine je suis resté devant Sa porte attendant qu'Il vienne se saisir de Son repas. Cette technique a payé puisqu'une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir pour dévoiler la silhouette de Drago. Profitant de sa réaction surprise, je me suis avancé vers lui pour parler avec Severus . Pénétrant pour la seconde fois dans la chambre de mon Maitre, j'ai pris la parole suite à Son ordre :

« Maitre, je viens Vous parler aujourd'hui puisque ça fait à présent 3 jours que Vous n'avez pas daigné donner signe de vie malgré mes efforts pour rester serviable et concentré sur ma tâche mais aujourd'hui je ne le supporte plus et je souhaiterais Vous faire part de ma décision de partir pour rentrer en France. »

Suite à mes paroles, mon Maitre a fait signe à Drago de sortir avant de me demander si je savais pourquoi Il ne s'était pas montré pendant ces trois derniers jours ce à quoi j'ai répondu :

« non je ne sais pas mais disons que les cris de Drago ne laissaient pas de doute sur la nature de V/vos activités et même si je sais que Vous avez besoin de moment sans moi, il faut comprendre que je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin d'attention et que trois jours sans Vous voir signifient que Vous ne voulez plus de moi et que je ne représente rien à Vos yeux. je sais que ça fait peu de temps que je suis Votre soumis mais je pense que je mérite un peu plus d'attention. Toutefois si ce n'est pas Votre manière de fonctionner, dites-le moi et je partirai préparer mes affaires sur le champ. »

Il s'est mis à sourire et sans que je comprenne pourquoi Maitre a pris un air interrogatif en faisant mine de réfléchir. je L'ai regardé sans comprendre et pour la première fois depuis trois jours, mon Maitre a pris la parole :

« Harry, tu viens de réussir le deuxième test que J'avais décidé pour voir ta résistance psychologique dans une situation où Je serais délibérément absent et Je constate avec plaisir que malgré Mon éloignement tu as été serviable et les repas étaient toujours excellents. Tu peux donc être satisfait puisque Je sais désormais quelles sont tes limites psychologique et en terme de douleur. Maintenant viens dans Mes bras sauf si tu as toujours l'intention de partir. »

Venant m'asseoir à côté de Lui, j'ai pu L'entendre me glisser à l'oreille à quel point Il était satisfait de moi et que je pourrais refaire des crêpes quand je voulais. Cette réflexion m'a forcément fait rire et pour la première fois j'ai également pu entendre Son rire qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles.

Après cette mise au point, je suis ressorti de la chambre pour prendre une douche et prévenir Albus et Ron de la situation avec mon Maitre. Contents de me voir à nouveau souriant, j'ai eu le droit à deux accolades avant de partir en direction de la douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau m'a fait du bien mais j'ai surtout apprécié la visite surprise de mon Maitre qui s'est fait un plaisir de se faire laver. Profitant de ce moment rien que pour N/nous deux, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de contempler le corps de mon Maitre que je découvrais pour la deuxième fois et une fois de plus, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un géant. Tant bien que mal j'ai pu Le sécher après m'être lavé et rincé à mon tour et je sentais Son regard sur moi ce qui me troublait légèrement. Remarquant ce détail, Ses mains sont venues diriger mon visage en face du Sien pour échanger un baiser vorace me laissant pantelant comme jamais un homme n'avait réussi à le faire. Planant encore à trois mille mètres d'altitude après ce contact assez surprenant, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à mettre Ses vêtements ce qui Le faisait sourire. Le fiasco a pu prendre fin et je me suis empressé de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer le repas et Lui apporter assez rapidement. Quand ce fut chose faite, j'ai pris le plateau plus chargé que jamais pour l'apporter dans la chambre. Le repas a été très tendre et j'ai profité de ce temps pour Lui annoncer que j'avais enfin écrit la profession de foi. Il en a pris note pour préparer la séance où j'aurais l'occasion de la lire et j'ai su que d'ici peu de temps je devrais vraiment faire mon rôle de soumis. L'après-midi est passée plutôt vite avant que mon Maitre me propose de venir te raconter ces trois jours où je n'ai pas été très actif te concernant.

Il est maintenant temps pour moi de te laisser pour aller préparer le repas de Severus qui n'attend plus que moi. Normalement je devrais être disponible demain donc je te dis peut être à demain mon journal adoré.

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous. Qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre et nous voilà déjà au huitième sachant que la fiction en compte dix (peut être un épilogue en plus si certains en font la demande). Ce chapitre là s'intitule me surpasser pour Lui et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

28 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Comme annoncé je viens te raconter ma journée qui a été nettement meilleure que celles de ces trois derniers jours. En effet, j'ai appris que chaque semaine je découvrirai un thème donné par mon Maitre et sur lequel j'aurais plusieurs exercices pratiques et théoriques. Le premier thème concerne le don de soi et l'acceptation de ce don. En bref, je vais clairement devoir me surpasser pour accepter Maitre Severus dans mon intimité ce qui me stresse un peu étant donné que je n'ai jamais vraiment été attirée par les hommes. Cependant je ne peux pas oublier que mon premier orgasme obtenu ici était de Sa main et que j'ai aimé ressentir ces sensations du plaisir au masculin. je reste cependant sceptique même si je sais que ma découverte de la soumission ne pourra se faire sans l'acceptation de cet homme dans ma vie sexuelle et comme Il me l'a demandé, je suis prête à me surpasser pour Lui.

j'en reviens à ma journée où justement je me suis retrouvé seul avec Lui pour N/nous permettre de nouer des liens plus forts qui me permettront de me donner à Lui sans y réfléchir. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions et je voyais qu'Il s'intéressait beaucoup à la personne que j'étais avant d'arriver là même si je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai changé du tout au tout en venant ici et en faisant ce choix de rester avec Lui. Plusieurs fois j'ai croisé Son regard posé sur moi ce qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise et en même temps, je ressentais ce trouble comme si j'étais revenu au temps de mes amours de lycée. Sa voix m'a interrompu alors que je répondais à l'une de Ses questions et pour répondre à Son ordre, je l'ai regardé.

Le temps s'est comme suspendu tandis que je plongeais dans Son regard où j'ai cru déceler quelques secondes une pointe de désir. Mes yeux ont dévié sur Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et volontairement ou non, Ses dents sont venues mordre Sa lèvre inférieure. N/nous étions assis sur le bord du lit mais de Sa main, Il m'a poussé en arrière pour que mon dos entre en contact avec le tissu du lit. Il s'est allongé sur moi et quand j'ai voulu mettre mes mains sur Sa taille, Il s'est emparé de mes mains pour les plaquer au-dessus de ma tête. Comprenant qu'Il serait le seul à mener la danse, je me suis laissé faire ce qui m'a très vite paru être une excellente idée surtout quand Il a commencé à laisser Sa trace dans mon cou avec un suçon bien marqué. Remontant petit à petit mon oreille droite a été ensuite la cible de Ses dents et de Sa langue. j'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir me retrouver en contact avec Ses lèvres mais là aussi Il avait décidé de prendre Son temps et de faire jouer le côté frustrant. Il m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'Il ne voulait plus que je bouge comme si j'étais un pantin dénué de vie et qu'au moindre mouvement, II me laisserait seul avec une punition écrite à rédiger. Ses mots ayant l'effet escompté, Il a pu à loisir jouer avec mes lèvres qu'Il prenait un malin plaisir à mordre pendant que je devais rester stoïque alors que mon souhait le plus cher était de l'embrasser à mon tour. Je suis « revenu à la vie » pour me déshabiller mais sitôt nu j'ai repris mon rôle de pantin sans cervelle. Ses caresses me donnaient des frissons de plaisir et j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à être Son jouet le temps de quelques heures. Dans ma tête je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse accepter aussi facilement les caresses d'un homme mais une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu nier que j'appréciais ce qu'Il me faisait et quand j'ai pu finalement reprendre possession de mon corps, je me suis fait un plaisir de venir chercher Ses lèvres pour Lui montrer à quel point j'avais aimé ce moment en tête en tête avec Lui. Il m'a dit qu'Il avait aimé que je suive aussi bien Ses ordres et que j'étais un soumis très prometteur. mon estomac a répondu pour moi en grognant et N/nous sommes vite partis dans un fou rire.j'en suis ressorti lavé de toute énergie et pour me recharger j'ai pu compter sur les bras de mon Maitre qui s'est collé contre moi et c'est ma tête posée dans le creux de Son cou que j'ai rejoint Morphée pour une petite heure.

Le retour à la vie réelle s'est fait de manière très tendre puisque les lèvres de mon Maitre s'étaient mises en tête de m'embrasser dans le cou tandis que Ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux et comme j'aime le faire je me suis retourné pour me coller à Son corps ce qui L'a fait rire puisqu'Il m'a comparé à un petit bébé. j'aurais voulu rester dans cette position toute ma vie mais mon ventre s'est à nouveau rappelé à moi et j'ai donc pu savourer un bon plat de pâtes préparé par Ron pour remplir mon estomac. Après ce temps câlin, mon Maitre a voulu faire le point sur ce temps en tête à tête et j'ai pu Lui confier que je me sentais vraiment prêt à faire Son bonheur et à ne pas rechigner devant des tâches apparemment insurmontable mais réalisable néanmoins. j'ai donc appris que régulièrement je subirais des tests comme j'ai pu en avoir ces trois derniers jours pour voir mon évolution et me permettre d'être récompensé en cas de réels progrès. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit combatif que je suis revenu dans ma chambre pour te raconter ce début de journée qui est plutôt positif et que j'espère pouvoir continuer de cette même manière même si je sais que l'envie de me surpasser sera un argument de poids quand j'aurais des baisses de régime.

Il est maintenant temps pour moi de te laisser peut être jusqu'à ce soir ou dans le pire des cas jusqu'à demain mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'oublie pas mon journal adoré.

A plus tard.

30 mai 2013

Cher journal,

Comme je le pressentais je n'ai pas pu venir te parler après mon départ pour cause d'activités intenses et je t'arrête tout de suite si tu penses à des activités sexuelles. Au contraire N/nos activités étaient plus de nature sportives et plus précisément N/nous avons fait une partie de volley sur la plage et Drago, Albus et Ron se sont joint à la partie. J'ai ainsi pu voir mon Maitre en plein exercice et j'avais l'impression de voir un géant s'envoler quand Il smashait. Evidemment je me suis pris une raclée avec Ron quand nous avons voulu jouer contre mon Maitre et Drago qui sont nettement plus forts que nous et c'est donc dépité que je suis rentré préparer le repas du soir. Pour la première fois je L'ai servi sur la table de la plage et j'ai pu profiter du magnifique couché de soleil assis à Ses pieds.

La journée a bien démarré et j'ai pu profiter d'un réveil assez calme mais en passant devant la porte de la chambre de mes Maitres j'ai eu la surprise de voir le menu complet que je devrai servir à mon Maitre pour les trois repas de cette journée et j'ai cru halluciner en voyant qu'Il me demandait des choses que je n'avais jamais cuisiné. Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur les conseils de Ron pour préparer un véritable petit déjeuner anglais avec un thé infusé juste comme il fallait pour être au top pour mon Maitre. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Il s'est levé et pour parfaire Son repas j'avais pris la liberté de décorer un peu la table ce qui a semblé Lui plaire. j'avais l'impression d'être serveur dans un restaurant gastronomique, à Ses petits soins mais Son sourire valait tous les efforts du monde. Voulant prolonger ce moment de détente j'ai proposé à mon Maitre de Le laver et de Lui faire un massage ce qu'Il a accepté. je l'ai donc amené jusqu'à la douche et comme me l'avait confié Ron, j'ai sorti le gel douche à la menthe qui est l'un de Ses préférés. Après l'avoir mouillé totalement, mes mains sont parties en exploration sur Son corps pour en même temps Le savonner et Le parfumer de menthe. Face à Son corps nu j'étais encore troublé mais je suis resté concentré sur ma tâche qu'Il m'a dit avoir apprécié. j'ai pris le temps de Le sécher avant de l'emmener dans la chambre récupérant au passage l'huile d'argan pour parfaire mon massage. j'ai commencé par Ses pieds et j'ai bien forcé pour faire un maximum de bien et Lui soulager la voûte plantaire que je sentais légèrement crispée. je me suis attardé une vingtaine de minutes sur chaque pied avant de remonter sur les mollets que j'ai tenté là aussi de soulager au maximum. Le bruit des vagues en fond sonore remplaçait les mots que N/nous aurions eu envie de dire et je me suis laissé bercer par ce rythme qui m'apaisait. Son dos a ensuite été le réceptacle du massage et je L'ai vraiment senti détendu mais Drago est rentré dans la chambre pour voir où ça en était et il a vite remarqué que Maitre dormait ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. j'ai continué mon massage plus doucement pour ne pas Le réveiller tout en discutant tranquillement avec Drago que je ne connais pas vraiment. Il m'a donc appris qu'il était le filleul de Severus et qu'il aimait L'aider à trouver Ses "proies". Il m'a aussi parlé du caractère ronchon que Severus peut avoir parfois et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'imiter. je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'éclater de rire et c'est avec cette vision que mon Maitre s'est réveillé. je suis parti en vitesse dans la cuisine pour Lui préparer un thé et revenir avec quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons chaudes qu'Il a pris le temps de déguster avec moi comme repose pied et une fois de plus je me sentais à ma place. Après L'avoir laissé tranquille, je suis parti me laver avant de me mettre au travail pour le repas du midi qui promettait d'être long à préparer. Une fois de plus j'ai pu compter sur l'aide de Ron qui me surveillait la cuisson de certains aliments pendant que je préparais l'entrée. Rien n'était notifié à propos de la présentation mais j'ai sorti les plus belles assiettes que j'ai pu voir, et j'ai dû passer cinq minutes à chaque plat pour dresser une jolie assiette et dans ma tête je me voyais dans top chef avec mon Maitre comme juré. Il est arrivé pile poil quand je terminais la préparation et mon Maitre a chargé Albus et Ron de faire le service. Surpris, j'allais Lui demander pourquoi ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait mais avant d'avoir pu parler, mon Maitre m'a informé que j'allais passer le temps du repas sous la table pour Lui faire une fellation jusqu'à ce qu'Il décide d'arrêter. j'ai donc pris place et j'ai su que ce repas serait également un test pour voir ma résistance et les mots « me surpasser pour Lui » sont apparus dans mon esprit et c'est donc motivé pour faire du bien à mon Maitre que j'ai déposé ma langue sur Son sexe pour commencer à Lui faire la fellation. N'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine j'ai fait ce que j'aurais aimé recevoir si j'étais à Sa place et c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à la lécher et à sucer Son gland. L'aspiration a semblé Lui plaire puisque Sa main gauche est venue m'appuyer encore plus contre Son sexe et ce geste m'a encore plus motivé pour Lui faire du bien. Ces gémissements se sont fait de plus en plus forts et plus je l'entendais gémir comme ça, plus j'avais envie d'aller vite. Ses cuisses se sont resserrées autour de ma tête pour me priver d'air momentanément et c'est donc en aspirant encore Son gland que j'ai pu respirer et Le faire jouir en même temps. Ses cris ressemblaient à une douce mélodie dans mes oreilles et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait j'étais en train de me faire violer la bouche par mon Maitre qui semblait déchaîné par cet orgasme et en Le voyant comme ça, je voulais encore plus Lui faire du bien et j'ai repris mon travail sur Son sexe très vite. Les orgasmes se sont succédés et après le dessert, N/nous étions tous les deux épuisés.

Maitre est reparti dans Sa chambre et j'ai pris la liberté d'aller m'allonger sur la plage pour faire une petite sieste. Une heure plus tard j'étais d'attaque pour mes tâches quotidienne que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de faire. Le ménage m'a paru encore plus compliqué que d'habitude et j'ai cru que j'en avais fini avec mon Maitre mais alors que je passais un coup d'aspirateur dans le couloir, Ses bras puissants m'ont embarqué pour me ramener dans Sa chambre.

Nouvelle vision du paradis en Le voyant totalement nu et s'allongeant sur le lit dans une position plus que suggestive. Maitre m'a donné la consigne à savoir Le lécher sur l'intégralité de Son corps, hormis Son sexe qui était déjà bien rassasié. Commençant par les pieds, ma langue remontait tout doucement puisque, comme me l'avait dit mon Maitre, le temps était sans importance. Voulant Lui transmettre toute mon affection, je faisais en sorte que mon Maitre apprécie ce traitement de ma langue sur Sa peau.

La salive me manquait de temps en temps mais je puisais dans mes réserves pour ne pas avoir à réclamer de l'eau toutes les deux minutes. je découvrais également les coins qui semblaient Le faire réagir de manière plus marquée qu'à d'autres endroits. Arrivant au bout d'un certain temps vers Ses épaules, j'ai lancé mes dernières forces dans la bataille vers la satisfaction de mon Maitre. A la demande de ce dernier, je me suis arrêté et par pur réflexe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Son regard pour y lire sa satisfaction ou Son mécontentement. Sa réaction m'a un peu pris de court puisque Ses lèvres ont fondu sur les miennes pour échanger un baiser tendre et Il m'a glissé en quelques mots à quel point Il était fier de moi. Face à ce compliment, je n'ai pu que rougir et ma tentative pour cacher mon trouble s'est révélée totalement infructueuse puisqu'au lieu de ça, je suis devenue encore plus rouge en voyant qu'Il le remarquait et qu'Il se moquait gentiment de moi.

Après cette nouvelle activité buccale, j'ai pu reprendre mon ménage mais j'ai dû le faire en accéléré pour pouvoir être dans le timing du repas du soir. Le jour est tombé plutôt rapidement et je me suis arrêté quelques minutes pour admirer une fois de plus le coucher du soleil. C'est avec cette vision magique que j'ai rejoint la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, cette fois-ci tout seul puisqu'Albus et Ron étaient occupés je ne sais où. je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti et là aussi j'ai fait des efforts de présentations avec bougies sur la table même si sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences qui naîtraient de cette petite décoration de table. Maitre est sorti de Sa chambre très bien habillé et Il a noté une fois de plus la déco de table particulièrement soignée. j'ai alterné entre le service et le repose pied mais sans que je le sache, je venais de proposer une idée à mon Maitre pour la suite de N/notre soirée. A la fin du repas Il est reparti dans Sa chambre avec la consigne pour moi de Le rejoindre une fois la vaisselle terminée. j'ai mangé rapidement pour me mettre à l'action et Le retrouver le plus vite possible pour voir la suite des événements.

Quand j'ai frappé à la porte de la chambre dix minutes plus tard, mon Maitre m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer et j'ai passé la porte, un peu curieux de voir ce qui allait m'arriver. j'ai rejoint mon Maitre allongé sur le lit et quand j'ai vu de la corde dans les mains de mon Maitre, j'ai su que j'allais apprécier totalement ce qui allait se passer mais au final je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vivre ça. Fini le suspense je reviens au récit. j'ai reçu comme consigne de relever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et j'ai vite compris que j'allais me retrouver les poignets attachés. C'est donc partiellement immobilisé que j'ai découvert la suite de la séance. Si tu te rappelles bien, j'avais attiré ton attention sur le temps du repas du soir et mon idée de mettre des bougies pour décorer la table ce qui après réflexion n'a pas été une si bonne idée que ça puisque cela a donné le thème de la séance de ce soir à savoir les bougies. j'ai donc vu mon Maitre récupérer une bougie blanche et une bougie rouge dans l'un des tiroirs et c'est donc désormais certaine de la suite de la séance que je me suis retrouvé aveugle au moyen d'un bandeau. Stressé par l'idée de ne pas voir où la cire tomberait, j'ai tant bien que mal réussie à me détendre pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Les premières gouttes sont tombées sur mon ventre et heureusement pour moi, ma graisse a permis d'amortir les gouttes et donc de limiter la douleur que j'ai pourtant assimilée à une centaine d'aiguilles pénétrant la peau au même endroit simultanément. Cependant j'ai vraiment dû batailler pour ne pas dire stop quand la cire tombait sur ma poitrine et sur mon torse et à chaque fois je priais pour que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. La séance s'est rapidement terminée et j'ai pu retrouver une certaine mobilité dans mes bras grâce au relâchement de la corde et j'en ai profité pour enlever le bandeau et découvrir les dessins réalisés sur ma peau. Cela donnait un rendu plutôt pas mal grâce aux alternances de couleurs entre le rouge et le blanc et assez rapidement, mon Maitre s'est mis au travail pour retirer la cire qui parsemait ma peau.

Après une demi-heure de travail, j'ai pu regagner ma chambre avec un petit bout de cire dans la main en souvenir de cette nouvelle séance et de mon dépassement en matière de douleur ce qui me rendait particulièrement fier puisque je n'avais pas pu rater le sourire satisfait de mon Maitre lorsque je Lui ai dit bonne nuit.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé plus motivé que jamais pour encore une fois me surpasser et faire le bonheur de mon Maitre. Jusqu'à présent j'ai juste eu le temps de faire le petit déjeuner et comme j'ai terminé mes tâches quotidiennes je suis venu te raconter cette journée formidable que j'ai à nouveau passé et te confier aussi mon appréhension puisque mon Maitre a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude et bizarrement dès qu'Il me voit approcher, Il s'arrête de parler avec Drago comme s'Il me cachait quelque chose. je ne veux pas me faire de films mais foi de Harry, je découvrirais ce qui se trame. je vais à présent te laisser pour retrouver mes livres de cuisine et préparer un repas digne de ce nom à mon Maitre. A demain mon journal adoré.

Chapitre 8 terminé à samedi prochain pour le suivant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous. j'espère que vous allez bien. Une de mes lectrices m'a demandé si j'allais écrire ou non au moins un chapitre du point de vue de Severus. Etant donné que la semaine prochaine, je publierai le dernier chapitre, je pense plutôt réécrire l'histoire entière si toutefois vous êtes intéressés par cette réécriture. Donnez moi donc votre avis en review que je voie si ça vaut le coup. Dans le cas contraire, j'essayerai d'écrire le dernier chapitre du point de vue de Severus même s'il risque d'arriver un peu en décalé puisque je devrais réécrire le chapitre. Bref assez blablaté donnez moi vos avis sur cette possibilité. Bon chapitre à tous

5 juin 2013

Cher journal,

Comme tu le vois je n'ai pas pu venir te parler avant ce soir puisqu'en quelques jours ma vie a encore été bouleversée. Rassures-toi je suis toujours sur cette île paradisiaque avec Maitre Severus mais mon corps porte désormais la marque de mon appartenance. Pour faire court j'ai reçu un marquage qui permet à mon Maitre de revendiquer Son appartenance sur mon corps.

Revenons au départ de cette histoire : comme je te l'avais confié, j'avais trouvé mon Maitre très sérieux et assez occupé en cette journée du 30 mai. Ne voulant pas m'en occuper j'ai continué à faire comme si de rien n'était mais je n'ai pas pu effacer les signes qui me prouvaient que quelque chose était en train de se préparer. Je voyais de moins en moins souvent mon Maitre et la plupart du temps, Il semblait faire des allers retours entre Sa chambre et la cave qui était momentanément fermée à clé. Ron et Albus étaient eux aussi très pris et pour retrouver la ligne, je passais beaucoup de temps dans la salle de sport située dans une partie de la maison habituellement réservée pour les deux domestiques. Le mois de juin a démarré de la même manière mais il y a de ça deux jours j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas sortir de ma chambre de la journée. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de me faire punir je suis resté toute la journée dans ma chambre, seul, n'ayant que de rares contacts avec Ron lorsqu'il m'amenait mon plateau repas. Heureusement pour moi j'avais encore des livres à lire et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant écouté la musique que ce jour-là. Le soir est arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et c'est donc stressé que je suis partie me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé sous les caresses de mon Maitre qui passait Sa main dans mes cheveux pour me sortir du royaume des cieux en douceur. En Le voyant, je n'ai pu qu'afficher un sourire et c'est avec plaisir qu'Il m'a salué :

« Bonjour, Mon beau.

-bonjour à Vous aussi Maitre, Lui ai-je alors répondu

- tu trouveras sur ton bureau une liste de choses que tu auras à faire aujourd'hui. Petite précision ces choses sont à faire dans l'ordre où Je les ai écrits, c'est bien compris harry ?

- Maitre il sera fait comme Vous voulez.

- dans ce cas Je te laisse te mettre au travail. »

Après ces quelques mots je suis allé découvrir la liste de mes tâches de la journée et quand j'ai vu tout ce qui était demandé, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps j'ai bu un simple chocolat chaud avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver, me raser, me coiffer et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, enfiler un costume. La partie douche et rasage a été rapidement accomplie et j'ai donc pu passer à la suite rapidement qui impliquait que mes cheveux soit totalement plaqués sur mon crâne. Heureusement pour moi j'ai pu compter sur mon sauveur à savoir Albus et nous en avons profité pour discuter un peu puisque je ne le connais pas vraiment. Lui aussi a suivi la voie de Ron quand mon Maitre n'a plus été satisfait de ses services et dans le creux de mon oreille, il m'a confié n'avoir jamais vu Maitre Severus être aussi proche de quelqu'un en quelques jours à peine. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'apprendre ça mais j'étais néanmoins content de le savoir.

Une fois la coiffure terminée, j'ai découvert dans une boîte blanche, le costume qui serait le mien pour cette journée. C'est bouche bée que j'ai sorti ce bijou de la boite et la première pensée que j'ai eu a été de remarquer à quel point la soie semblait glisser sous mes doigts. D'une couleur bleu nuit, je me suis douté qu'il irait à la perfection pour faire ressortir ma peau légèrement halée. Je l'ai enfilé et j'ai vite remarqué une ouverture entre mes cuisses qui permettait un accès à mon sexe rapide et sans difficulté. J'ai pris le temps de me regarder dans la glace et j'ai vraiment eu un choc en me voyant habillé aussi bien. C'est les yeux exorbités que j'ai vu rentrer Maitre et après L'avoir remercié pour le costume, Il a fait le même constat que moi à savoir que le costume m'allait comme un gant. Il est ensuite venu verifier de près la coiffure et de voir Son visage aussi près du mien m'a encore plus troublé et j'ai dû me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas faire jaillir ma curiosité et lui demander pourquoi tout ce rituel. Il a dû quand même le sentir puisqu'en me prenant par les épaules pour me remettre face à la glace, Il m'a glissé à l'oreille « chaque chose en son temps, tu sauras bien assez vite ce qu'il va t'arriver ». Rassuré par ces quelques mots, je suis allée me poser dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique puisque le reste de mes tâches avait été donné à Albus et Ron. Une heure après, c'est Drago qui est venu me chercher sans un mot juste avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Je l'ai donc suivi en silence vers la cave qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec des tentures et des bougies sont disséminées un peu partout. La cave étant au sous-sol, c'était la seule source de lumière et cela donnait une atmosphère assez semblable à celle que l'on peut trouver dans la chambre de mon Maitre. Regardant un peu autour de moi, j'ai vite remarqué une croix de Saint André que je trouvais personnellement plutôt impressionnante. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient présentes et me regardaient. Malgré leur présence, mes yeux captaient seulement le regard de mon Maitre habillé d'une jupe longue et gothique qui Lui allait à merveille. Son aura de puissance m'a submergé et pour répondre à Son ordre, je me suis agenouillé en face de Son siège. Maitre a alors pris la parole pour m'expliquer que ce jour, j'allais vivre de manière officielle mon intronisation dans Sa vie. j'ai froncé les sourcils puisque même si je comprenais ce qu'Il venait de dire, le moyen qui allait être utilisé pour cette intronisation restait flou. La voix de mon Maitre me ramena au présent et j'appris qu'en premier lieu j'allais lire ma profession de foi que Ron m'amena. Etant dans mon dos je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais sa présence me fit plaisir. A la lumière des bougies, je pris le temps de respirer avant de me lancer dans la lecture de ce texte. Grâce à mes cours de théâtre que j'avais pris étant plus jeune, je parvins à mettre le ton et appuyer les phrases qui me semblaient importantes. Ma lecture se fit tranquillement et malgré le stress, ma voix ne sembla pas trembler ce qui me rendit plutôt fier de moi. A la fin de la lecture, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête vers mon Maitre qui me fit un mouvement de tête appuyé d'un petit sourire. Ron vint récupérer le texte et pour la première fois depuis que je fus entré dans cette salle, mon Roi pris la parole :

« harry, voilà seulement deux semaines que tu Me connais, et à peine dix jours que tu as fait le choix de M'appartenir. Aujourd'hui, comme je te l'ais expliqué, tu vas devenir officiellement Ma propriété devant ce public d'initiés. Malgré ton inexpérience, tu M'as déjà surpris par ton endurance et par les efforts que tu fais pour m'accepter dans ta vie malgré tes penchants clairement hétéro quand Je t'avais rencontré. Il N/nous reste encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, tu le sais et Je le sais également, mais s'il y a bien une date dont tu dois te rappeler, c'est celle du 3 juin, autrement dit aujourd'hui puisque ta vraie vie de soumis démarre maintenant. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais sache qu'à tout moment, comme Je te l'ai toujours dit, tu pourras faire le choix d'arrêter même si, comme tu t'en doutes cela signifierait l'arrêt de N/notre relation. Je te l'annonce à présent d'ici une petite heure tu seras marqué au niveau du pubis par Mes initiales pour bien faire valoir Mon appartenance sur ta personne, du moins si tu le souhaites. A présent, Je vais Me retirer avec les autres convives pour te laisser le temps de la réflexion et tu Me feras connaître ta réponse d'ici une heure maximum. »

Un à un, mon Maitre puis les convives sont partis me laissant seul ou presque dans la salle. Albus et Ron sont venus me voir et en voyant la carafe de jus de fraise posée dans un coin m'étant réservé, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais la gorge sèche et nouée. J'ai descendu la carafe en une traite et mes deux camarades me regardaient comme si j'étais dingue. En voyant leurs têtes je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler et nous sommes parties dans un fou rire. J'ai repris mon sérieux pour réfléchir sur mes capacités à endurer la douleur du marquage et si je me voyais vraiment sans mon Maitre. La réponse a été tellement évidente que je m'en suis voulu d'avoir pu me poser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la question. J'ai donc confié à Albus la mission de prévenir mon Maitre que j'acceptais le marquage et j'ai continué à discuter tranquillement avec Ron en attendant le retour d'Albus. Il m'a informé qu'Il arrivait et qu'ils devaient me préparer pour la suite de la cérémonie.

J'ai donc dû me déshabiller et la chaleur de la pièce m'a vraiment surpris mais je me sentais vraiment. Ils m'ont ensuite guidé vers la croix de Saint André pour m'attacher les bras et jambes aux quatre coins de la croix et une bataille mentale a commencé pour que mes muscles des bras tiennent bon. Je m'aidais du souvenir de la séance de la bougie pour me dire que je pouvais le faire et c'est avec un sourire que j'ai accueilli le retour de mon Maitre pour continuer mon intronisation. Dans ma tête je m'attendais à recevoir le marquage tout de suite mais mon Maitre m'a informé que j'allais d'abord montrer à tous ma résistance en matière de douleur et quand j'ai vu que mon Maitre ouvrait une armoire composée de fouets, de martinets ou encore de palettes de bois, j'ai prié pour qu'Il prenne un martinet ou une cravache pour ne pas revivre l'enfer que j'avais déjà vécu lors de mes tests. Mon souhait a dû être entendu puisqu'Il est revenu avec un martinet en cuir et j'ai pu Le remercier silencieusement à travers mon regard. Il s'est approché de moi et le premier coup est parti sans que je ne m'y attende. Après un léger sursaut, j'ai repris un visage tranquille et le deuxième coup est arrivé très vite. Là aussi la douleur n'était pas suffisamment forte pour me faire crier mais je sentais déjà les effets se répandre dans mon corps. Le martinet tombait un peu partout sur mon ventre et même mes jambes qui sont elles aussi devenues rouges et chaude rapidement. Quand les coups ont commencé à grimper en intensité j'ai eu ce réflexe de déconnecter mon cerveau pour laisser les endorphines se propager et m'emmener loin de tous ces gens. Cependant, la douleur était de plus en plus présente surtout que mon Maitre ne retenait plus Ses coups et je devais vraiment me battre avec mon cerveau qui se reconnectait petit à petit pour ne pas dire stop. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sans que je puisse les retenir mais bizarrement je ne me sentais pas faible devant ces personnes. La rage d'aller encore plus loin était présente mais j'ai quand même été soulagé lorsque mon Maitre s'est arrêté, me laissant le corps en feu. Ma tête penchait vers le bas et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir. Cependant je me suis bien réveillé en voyant mon Maitre revenir avec le fer qui allait me marquer. Drago est venu me poser un bâillon et m'a souhaité bon courage. Albus et Ron ont reçu l'ordre de venir me fixer de nouvelles sangles pour ne pas que je bouge et prenne le risque de me blesser. Encore sous le coup des endorphines, je me sentais prêt à endurer la douleur mais jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé hurler comme ça. Le fer est entré en contact avec ma peau et j'étais tellement concentré sur cette douleur que je n'ai même pas pensé à la transformer un minimum. Le bâillon minimisait mes cris mais nul ne pouvait penser que je prenais plaisir à recevoir ce fer sur ma peau. Le contact n'a pas duré plus de cinq secondes mais pour moi cela m'a paru des heures et je me suis senti très faible. J'étais évanoui avant d'avoir pu arrêter de crier.

C'est dans ma chambre que je me suis réveillé le lendemain soir, la douleur au niveau du marquage toujours aussi présente. Quelqu'un m'a donné un verre d'eau à boire et je me suis rendormi aussi sec sans savoir qui veillait sur moi.

Ce matin la fatigue avait disparu mais pas la douleur et me voyant réveillé, Ron a tout de suite approché le verre de mes lèvres. J'ai bu quelques gorgées pour m'hydrater à nouveau et quand il m'a demandé si je voulais de la crème pour soulager la douleur, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Il a donc retiré précautionneusement le pansement pour me mettre de la crème qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Il a refait le pansement avant de partir pour prévenir Maitre que j'étais réveillé. Le sourire de mon Roi en rentrant dans ma chambre m'a fait plaisir et après m'avoir embrassé sur le front, Il s'est inquiété de mon état. J'ai donc pu Lui dire que la fatigue était encore un peu présente mais que le plus gênant venait de la douleur. Il m'a avoué à quel point Il m'avait trouvé courageux et que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir de m'être évanoui. D'après Lui, beaucoup des invités ont été surpris de ma résistance avec aussi peu d'expérience et ça m'a rassuré d'avoir ces nouvelles de Sa part. Il m'a laissé me reposer et déjeuner tranquillement, m'informant que je n'aurais pas de tâches à faire aujourd'hui. Une douche m'a fait le plus grand bien et j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon Maitre me rejoindre pour me laver même si avec Ses grandes mains, la partie savonnage a été vite expédiée. Il en a profité pour m'informer que ma profession de foi l'avait vraiment touché et qu'Il avait pris la liberté de le faire encadrer pour le garder dans Sa chambre. Après ce moment câlin avec mon Maitre je suis revenu dans ma chambre avec l'idée de te raconter ces derniers jours.

Maintenant que c'est fait je vais pouvoir aller manger puisque mon ventre grogne et je n'aimerais pas le faire attendre.

A bientôt mon journal adoré.

A samedi prochain et tous à vos reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ma proposition.


End file.
